Someone to protect me
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: Sometimes Kurt wished he didn't have to control everything. He wished he didn't always have to protect or defend himself. Sometimes he wished someone would just want to protect him and not feel like he owed them.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt felt so out of his element and it felt like in this moment why Brittany acted the way she did taking nothing seriously or to heart and let Santana be her wall of protection. He gave a tight smile to Blaine who didn't give a second thought about Kurt and continued to mingle with the Warblers.

He sighed spinning and walking away from the tight circle that had started to feel suffocating. Kurt looked around the room before just walking out of the Warblers show choir common room, he pushed his hands through his hair. He could still hear the music from the common room it was loud and Kurt for the first time felt like he might suffocate from the sound of music. He tried the first door he could find, shaking the door knob, the first two didn't open but finally the third did. Kurt fell into the room when the door was suddenly yanked open " would you - " Blue eyes went wide at the rough loud voice, his brain stuttering at the sight of Sebastian. " I- I'm sorry " Sebastian blinked " Kurt... uh its fine, can i help you ?" kurt blushed " no... no i was .. It was suffocating in there " the taller teen nodded " totally agree with you there "

The pale teen finally realized where they were " this is Mr. Rothstein's classroom " Sebastian raised an eyebrow " uh..yeah AP French " Kurt blushed " sorry, its... my brain feels like mush " Sebastian grinned " no problem, Blaine Warbler not interesting enough ?" Kurt usually would've jumped to defend his boyfriend but he couldn't be bothered to . " he's telling them my life, i lived it I don't need to hear the story told more like embellished. " Sebastian laughed " mm and seeing as your here and he's not I'm guessing either you snuck off or he isn't paying any attention to you " Kurt wasn't really focusing on how close they were becoming, he stayed focused on trying to figure out how green Sebastian's eyes were " i'm used to him not paying attention to me, i snuck off and i figure he noticed but appreciates all the attention " the green eyes he was staring into widened " wait... He just ignores you ? What if something happened ?" Kurt just shrugged making the taller teen tense then finally he swung his arm around the lithe teen's waist and guided him towards where he came. " What are you doing ?" Sebastian only kissed his temple " just be with me , okay ?" Kurt paused at the wording but leaned into Sebastian happy that he was getting some attention.

When they entered the choir room , Kurt wasn't surprised that no one noticed at first.  
It was Jeff whose blue eyes widened when he saw them together. Kurt's body was leaning into Sebastian's the taller teens attention solely on the countertenor. Kurt's high cheekbones were a pretty pink , flushed with color.

" Oh wow" Nick and Thad both looked at Jeff until they realized his attention was elsewhere. By now Sebastian had moved them over to the couch and was relaxing into the armrest with Kurt curled into him. They were talking easily, Sebastian nodding and his green eyes lit up in adoration. Kurt was talking with his hand and would shift and place a hand on Sebastian's thigh every few minutes. Trying not to dislodge the taller boy's arm from around him. " Oh shit " a few warblers looked up shocked at Thad's use of the curse word. " what ?" Nick simply pointed motioning to the two teenage boys on the couch , Blaine was shocked. David and Trent looked at eachother before both looked at Blaine " Why is he with Sebastian ? I thought you two were together Blaine ?" The short teen frowned " we are" Jeff huffed " well?" " Oh uh " Blaine felt annoyed that everyone was paying more attention to Kurt and he walked over " Kurt! what are you doing ?!" Anybody watching probably could'nt tell not unless they knew Kurt. Sebastian felt it all from where he was sitting, felt the way the lithe teen flinched and his shoulders tensed " I'm hanging out Blaine, thats why we came " Blaine crossed his arms over his chest before gesturing wildly between him and Sebastian " yeah but not that! what the hell do you think your doing ?" Kurt sighed opening his mouth to retort only to have Sebastian speak before him " what do you care Blaine? you've been ignoring him all night. you're supposed to be in a relationship with Kurt he's your boyfriend. You can't just trade him with the warblers. If I had a guy like Kurt I'd never make him feel inferior or ignored. " 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not totally happy with this chapter, I might change it. Not quite sure.

I know its moving rather quickly. but most of my stories do .

xo Cheshire

Chapter two

The room was silent except for the music in the background, Kurt's pale cheeks were flushed from his agruing and from the soft yet clear words Sebastian had spoken . " I don't make him feel that way, Kurt you should go " the warblers all felt uncomfortable from Blaine's words to Sebastian's relaxed postion beside their former countertenor. " he's not going anywhere Blaine, Kurt and I are talking so why don't you scurry back to your fans and continue telling them about Kurt's life. " the olive skinned teen glared at the two older boys " No, I have a headache. Kurt you drove, take me home "  
Jeff stepped forward " Blaine I don't- "

Kurt pressed his hand to Sebastian's thigh as he readied himself to stand, but Sebastian stood quickly " He's not leaving, Kurt made plans to stay here remember ? he practically had to beg his dad so he could spend the night here. Besides its nearly 11 pm Dalton's curfew is 9:30 on Friday's " Kurt bit his lip but finally stood " I'm staying Blaine ...I'm going to room with Sebastian and Nick, We gave us a go but I think its time we ended us ... "  
the lithe teen stayed hidden behind the taller boy even as his eyes were steady on Blaine's brown.

The younger teen frowned trying to look confused, but Kurt knew what he was doing.  
Blaine had two options either he could be sad and emotional gaining sympathy and make Kurt guilty or he could be angry and accuse Kurt of cheating making everyone think Kurt and Sebastian were wrong and the bad guys.

Before he could do either Sebastian took Kurt's hand " we should go, they'll come check here soon. " " No ! " Blaine's voice was loud even over the music " Kurt, I love you. Why are you doing this ? " before either boy could answer big fat tears rolled down Blaine's round cheekbones " You're picking Sebastian over me ? We're supposed to be soul mates ! have you been ... cheating on me." several of the warblers watched either uncomfortably or in interest. Kurt's cheeks flushed red in anger and humilation. He opened his mouth but once again Sebastian beat him to it " Are you joking ? first of all soulmates you're 16 Blaine and this is highschool no one actually stays with their first boyfriend. That's why its called a highschool sweetheart or a pipe dream. nothing is fate or destiny. you control your own life. whether you believe in god or not. Kurt doesn't have to be with you, its his choice and he just made it . for once in your life listen to others, it wouldn't kill you to drown out your own voice. "

The lacrosse player finally slipped his arm back around Kurt's waist and led him out of the choir room, Nick and Jeff following behind quickly. Kurt felt like he was floating as he let Sebastian guide him down several hallways and up a flight of stairs to the dorm rooms. He quickly unlocked his and entered, his lithe body was gently deposited on a bed. Jeff was the one to close the door and both the other boys sat on the other bed. Kurt came to when a calloused hand cupped his face and Sebastian shook a bottle in his face. Blue eyes cleared to notice the brand of water, Essential. The countertenor took it carefully once Sebastian opened it, he drank slowly before handing back.

" Do you want to shower or just change your clothes ?" Kurt hummed " I don't think it'd be entirely safe for me to shower" malachite eyes shimmered in amusement " don't even think about it " Sebastian threw his head back with a laugh at the quip " alright, well go on and change. do you want help with that?" Kurt rolled sapphire blue eyes " no" he threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

He came out quietly wearing simple pajama pants and an old McKinley t-shirt. He twisted it between his fingers watching the three boys who had created quite the blanket bed on the floor. Sebastian looked up and smiled " hey beautiful come lay down, " Usually Kurt would've snapped but he was too drained so he just walked over gracefully slipping to his butt and leaning into Sebastian's side. Nick moved and turned off the lights and once he was sitting Jeff turned the movie on. Kurt caught most of the intro of Lord of the Rings, but he drifted off rather quickly. Sebastian easily rearranged them but Kurt stayed curled into his side his head pillowed on the lanky boy's chest.


End file.
